BioShock in Other Media
Since its release, the BioShock series has had a major cultural impact, both inside and outside the gaming world. Many of its elements have been referenced in other media. Andrew Ryan *Blizzard Entertainment's MMORPG World of Warcraft features a reference to Andrew Ryan, that appears as an NPC named "Anderov Ryon" in Stonetalon Mountains, who gives a modified version of the very first speech Andrew Ryan gives."Anderov Ryon" NPC article at Wowhead.com *In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, the player is tasked with a challenge titled "A Slave Obeys" where they must assassinate Mr. House, the leader of New Vegas, using a golf driver."A Slave Obeys" article at Nukapedia: The Fallout Wiki *In the fourth DLC addon for the original Borderlands, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, Claptrap gives a modified version of Ryan's first speech."Claptrap and Andrew Ryan? New Borderlands DLC" article by Raine Hutchens on Gamerfront.net Big Daddies and Little Sisters *In The Simpsons episode "The Food Wife", Homer Simpson takes his eldest children, Bart and Lisa, to the Expensive Electronic Entertainment Expo, or E4. In a character gallery features the game's iconic Bouncer in between Halo's Master Chief and John Madden."The Food Wife" episode article on Wikipedia *An Alliance or Horde quest chain in World of Warcraft requires the player to help Alice/Clarissa, a little girl, repair Mr. P/Mr. D (short for Big Papa/Large Daddy), a massive robot in the shape of a diving suit, before piloting him and killing several enemies using fire, ice and lightning attacks. The little girl's dialogue is sometimes identical to the Little Sisters', and at the end of the quest chain she offers the player "Mr. Bubble's Shockingly Delicious Ice Cream"."Just Ask Alice" and "Dream of a Better Tomorrow" quest articles at Wowhead.com *In 2009, DC Comics released The Flash: Rebirth with the secondary story "Power Girl." This issue featured invading aggressors that look similar to Bouncer Big Daddies on a two page spread."DC Universe Meets Bioshock In Flash Rebirth" article at MTV.com *The "Long Live Play" advertisement campaign for the PS3 features a commercial in which several well-known characters from a variety of popular video games meet in a tavern to toast "Michael," the player of their featured games. A BioShock-era Little Sister, in a slightly modified purple dress, makes a silent cameo appearance. *In Team Fortress 2, a weapon called the Vita-Saw bears resemblence to the ADAM Harvester used by the Little Sisters throughout'' BioShock.'' *Steam users who bought the ''BioShock Infinite'' Season Pass during a promotional period before the release of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 ''received a Big Daddy plush misc for the Engineer class. *People who pre-ordered ''LittleBigPlanet Vita, recieved a Bouncer Costume and Little Sister costume to be used ingame. (Later released for sale in the Playstation store) *The crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale features a Bouncer Big Daddy as one of the playable characters, as well as being aided by a Little Sister. There is also alternative costumes for the Big Daddy, including a Rosie Costume (although it also uses the Bouncer's Drill) and a Big Daddy Plushie costume (resembling an early version of Eleanor Lamb's doll from BioShock 2).PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, article on Wikipedia During its Level 3 Super, various quotes can be heard from Andrew Ryan via radio. *In Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty, an add-on pack for Borderlands 2, there are two unique enemies named Mr. Bubbles and Lil' Sis. However, Lil' Sis is a male midget wearing girls' clothing and a tricorn hat."New Borderlands 2 DLC Adds BioShock Easter Eggs" article by Denny Connolly at GameTrailers.com *There are some enemies called Megaliths in Secret Agent Clank that wander through an underwater base on a planet named Rapshore (which also has a similar name to Rapture). Despite being enemies, they are also recognized for being "excellent babysitters", referencing the Big Daddy and Little Sister relationship. ''BioShock Infinite'' *In season 3, episode: "The Empty Hears" of Sherlock, ''a poster for ''BioShock Infinite ''is briefly seen. [[BioShock Infinite Enemies|''BioShock Infinite Enemies]] *As a part of a special promotion for BioShock Infinite, several characters of Team Fortress 2 appear in special skins modified to resemble enemies encountered in the game including Songbird, the Fireman, Cornelius Slate, and a member of the Vox Populi. *A Further promotion for the BioShock Infinite Season Pass for Burial at Sea - Episode 2 contained two Motorized Patriot themed masks (one of the George Washington variant, the other of the Benjamin Franklin variant) and a toy Big Daddy. 250px-Steel Songbird.png|''Sniper wearing a promotional Songbird misc.'' 250px-Person in the Iron Mask.png|''Pyro wearing a promotional Fireman hat.'' Blind Justice.png|''Demoman wearing a promotional Cornelius Slate inspired hat.'' Vox Diabolus.png|''Engineer wearing a promotional Vox Populi hat.'' Doe_Boy.png|''Soldier wearing a promotional period soldier's hat.'' Sydney_Straw_Boat.png|''Sniper wearing a promotional straw boater hat.'' 700px-Pounding_Father.png|''Heavy wearing a promotional Motorized Patriot wig hat.'' Bioshock_Infinite_Promotional_Image.jpg|''Preorder hats promo picture.'' Mister Bubbles.png|''The Engineer with the Big Daddy doll misc.'' First American.png|''The Soldier with the Benjamin Franklin Motorized Patriot mask.'' Big Daddy.png|''The Soldier with the George Washington Motorized Patriot mask.'' *The Uncharted level of PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale is set on the damaged airplane from "Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception". While the match escalates, the player will see a Vox blimp being attacked by the Songbird in the background. During the match, a Handyman will fall and release a hatch and struggles to hold on to the crashing airplane as he loses hes grip and falls. Columbia *''BioShock Infinite's'' floating city of Columbia serves as a backdrop in two of the levels in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, featuring some of the game's elements, including Sky-Lines and Security Zeppelins. **It should be noted however that this seemingly is based on an earlier ''version of Columbia as seen in the trailers, differing from the city seen in-game. Examples include the trailer-style Skyline system and posters that were not included in the final game. *"Sackboy meets ''BioShock Infinite" introduces BioShock Infinite themed costumes and stickers to be used in LittleBigPlanet 2 & Playstation Vita. *The Web Series'' Nostalgia Critic's mentions and show clips from ''BioShock Infinite and Columbia due his praises the video game's environment art in his additional episode "A Video Game is Art". (Note: BioShock also appears for a short part of his video.) *The video game Disney INFINITY features a downloadable map (or "Toy Box") called: Toy Columbia which is a flying city heavily inspired by the city of Columbia, with rails representing the Sky-Lines. Consumables *The advertisement for Chechnya Vodka and Cocktail Lounge appears in the 2010 video game Mafia 2, which was also published by 2K Games. Elizabeth *A non-playable character in World of Warcraft named Elizabeth Birdsong and can be found in Stormwind City. Her surname "Birdsong" is a conspicuous reference to the Songbird, Elizabeth's guardian. She has short black hair and wears a blue dress similar to the outfit worn by Elizabeth in BioShock Infinite. If the player speaks to her, she might say: **"The possibilities are infinite." **"I never imagined such a world." **"I must be going, there's so much to see." **"Me? Oh. I'm not from around here." **"What a interesting door." **"Good to see you again. Have we met?." **"What an odd outcome." **"This world is so different." :Which are all references to the world of BioShock. Splicers *In Prototype 2, you might come across an infected citizen that uses the same model as the Lady Smith Splicer from BioShock 2. She isn't special in any way, except for her appearance. The Luteces *Two background characters strongly resembling pony versions of Rosalind and Robert Lutece with a hovering cage in front of them, appear on the Hub TV Show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in the Season 4 episode "Trade Ya!". The show has been known to have occasional subtle references to other pop culture ranging from Doctor Who to Metal Gear Solid. Ken Levine later tweeted the shot of the Lutece-resembling ponies. Plasmids and Vigors '' '' *In Issue #9 of the My Little Pony: Frendship is Magic ''Comic; ''Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, ''page 16, a sign reads: ''Plasmids and Vigors. *In PlayStation All-star Battle Royale, the player may obtain the Murder of Crows Vigor and use it as a weapon. ''Would You Kindly *The famous quote is heard in ''Far Cry 3 Deluxe Edition. In the "Lost Expedition" mission, Jason Brody asks the player "Would you kindly activate" in an Irish accent. *In Mafia II, when the player is in prison, a guard asks you to remove your clothes and shower and ends the statement with "Would you Kindly". The guards name is Frank, which is a reference to Frank Fontaine, the abuser of the term. *The online game RuneScape features enemies named "Grimterns" and "Attendead" in the quest "A Clockwork Syringe". When the player examines the enemy, the text reads: "Would you kindly kill these slicers?" The word "Slicers" is a reference to the Splicers from Rapture. Videos References Category:BioShock Series Category:Real-World